Ghosts of war
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: war brings out the worst in people but when a hero falls in battle secrets that people have done their best to keep under the carpet will be brought to light and a from innocent a monster will be born to Hunt and destroy all who resist Robotnik part 1/3


Do not own sonic the hedgehog or any Stargate star wars Mass effect or any other sci-fi/fantasy franchise references I use

Hello everyone and welcome to another of my stories. Don't expect me to update as often as the dark mirror as that is my first priority so let's start the story

Following the theme of my seriously Messed up mind it will have dark themes such as death as well as possibly some torture.

And regarding the level of tech and weapons some of the acorn kingdom does still have the no gun's policy but due to the war with Eggman many soldiers have decided not to listen to the policy and use guns against the badniks.

The technological level they have is similar to that in the Archie comics they have access to lasers but instead modern day flight tech they have more futuristic anti-grav based vehicles.

In terms of when this takes place I have kind of messed with the timeline of this version of the Sonic Multiverse so yes king acorn has found Elias and sonic and the others are 17 years old 10 for tails and Amy I guess? But the robians have not been De-Roboticized and have not been released from the control of robo-Robotnik/Eggman.

Once again please help me with Antoine and Bunnies accents

And if you like this you may want to look at my sonic: dark mirror fic

Destruction of Eggmans toys

A young ground squirrel was kneeling beside the remains of a long destroyed wall and briefly wondered if it was once the home of one of her friends. Her musings were quickly cut off as the uniform sound of metal on concrete indicating the approaching SWATbots she activated the electronic scrambler given to her by Rotor on her suit designed to mask her from the mechanical soldiers.

As the iron soldiers past her they halted and the lead SWATbots head turned towards her. Her hand went towards the Particle magnum holstered on her waist prepared to give them a fight and ready to dive behind the nearest cover as she knew her light steel plate armour and plasma reinforcement shielding wouldn't hold out long against the SWATbots wrist lasers.

For what felt like an hour the SWATbots just stood there before the lead bot looked forward and they continued down the street. When she could no longer here the SWATbots she let out a sigh a sigh of relief before reaching down to the device on her hip.

The device was Nicole the highest point of technology on Mobius mostly due to the fact that she was sent back from the future but due to certain restrictions of her programming she couldn't tell them anything that was going to happen before it happened

"Open up communications Nicole." The ground squirrel said "Very well sally" the hand held computer said "ok everyone. Are you all in place?"

"Me and twain are in position" came the southern accented voice of Bunnie Rabbot "even if twain is shaking more than a jar of jumping beans in a quake"

"Of course I am! We are soon to have more of the SWATbots than we need!" came Antoine's French Accent followed by Bunnie saying "Aww hush twain I'll protect you. Just be sure to make it up ta me with dinner ta night" sally could almost see Antoine blush and Bunnies predatory smile and struggled not to giggle

"Wow twain aren't you supposed to be the one wearing the pants? Also in place Auntie" flowed in the voice of the two tailed fox Miles 'Tails' Prower

"Tails I know Sonic Acts like that but you should know better" Sally admonished the young fox "Sorry Aunt Sally" the fox responded she could almost see the young kit drawing circles on the ground with his foot with that cute ashamed expression on his face

"Can we get this started so we can get back already" the voice of Geoffrey St. John asked with an annoyed and arrogant tone and he wondered why she never thought of him on the same level as sonic

"Right Everyone move out at my signal" sally said as the com's went silent and she switched the watch on and counted down the seconds to the beginning of the operation when the small hand hit the twelve she called out "NOW!"

As she bolted away from the ruin of the building she was hiding behind she heard a click of the electronic scrambler shutting off.

As sally headed towards the SWAT factory she saw the orange young fox that had become like family to her wearing the new armour rotor had made specifically for him he was ecstatic when he saw it and he loved the gold and red coloring speeding towards the factory.

Since after Sonic and Tails personally handed the Good dictator his defeat which left him organic once again he had programmed his SWATbots to stop everything to attack the duo which they had been using to their advantage while attacking his supply lines to obtain more technology and resources to continue their war.

This was why she cursed the hedgehog and secret boyfriend of hers for choosing this week of all weeks to go on a freedom fighter vacation (he left only leaving a note as to where he was) to Angel Island and have Tails act as bait by himself. Her musings were cut off when she got to the factory seeing the golden fox speed out followed by at least five squads of SWATbots.

After the SWATbots had exited the gate sally entered knowing Tails would be able to handle his part of the plan. As she headed towards the entrance of the Factory She was knocked off her feet by as a plasma blast hit the ground beside her sending her flying.

"_What could have?"_ she thought trying to figure out what had shot at her and her eyes widened at the sight of a squad of Shadowbots and three Combots she reached for her Magnum only to find a empty holster and then noticing said weapon about half way between her and the machines.

Before she could attempt her luck and retrieve the weapon she had to jump out of the way of one of The Combots electric whips as well as a few discharges from the Shadowbots Plasma cannons taking cover behind a metal pillar as the Shadowbots continued their assault on her she took out Nicole activating the communicator and yelled into it "Bunnie, Antoine I need you here NOW!"

"On ah way Sally-girl" The response was almost drowned out by the blaster fire and she hopped that her friends would get there in time and rescue her.

When she took the risk of looking out from her cover what she saw confused her as a Combot actually ran into the line of fire in an attempt to get to her and shot down she knew that they were machines but they had to have some kind of programming to let them cooperate with other kinds of Eggmans machines.

As she tried to figure out why the Badniks were destroying themselves she noticed a flashing in the bottom of her eye and when she looked down she saw the head of the destroyed Combot with its eyes flashing indicating it had activated its self destruct.

Sally thanking her agility running out of cover as the head exploded finally destroying the pillar she was using for cover before running into something invisible knocking her to the ground she then felt something grip her throat and raise her off the ground with relative ease as a fourth Combot de-cloaked with her in its hand.

Expecting it to incapacitate her or just stun her to be brought to Eggman for Roboticization and was surprised when it lifted its arm and had its hand change into a large blade which it then brought back in preparation to slam the blade through her skull sally started to punch at the Combots arm trying to have it release her with her eyes never leaving the blade preparing to end her

When the Combot had brought its arm all the way back a small purple plasma Bolt destroyed its head causing the hand to release her "you called for a rescue luv?" asked the skunk Geoffrey St. john with a customised bow caster on his arm.

Followed closely by and explosion where the Shadow bots and Combots were both of them looking they saw two soldiers Antoine D'Coolette wearing plasma resistant battle armour and wielding a plasma iron sabre.

Behind him was Bunnie Rabbot wearing the same armour as Antoine though under close inspection you would notice that she only had it covering her chest and right arm as her legs and right arm had been put through partial Roboticization. Said arm had taken the form of a small plasma cannon while her right arm had what seemed like a gold bracelet with a green gem in the center until she brought it up in front of her and a energy shield appeared out of the gem.

The shield was large enough that it completely covered her body with a indent on the side large enough that she could use it to help her aim her shots which combined with her already deadly aim made her a perfect medium range fighter and if the bots did get close the strength she got from the cybernetics and her knowledge of martial arts would make quick work of them.

As Bunnie and Antoine destroyed the Machines Geoffrey handed her the particle magnum she had lost saying "I believe you dropped this" his arrogant smirk aggravating her she took the magnum and looked back towards where the battle was seeing Antoine and Bunnie standing near a pile of scrap metal "Sorry about tha hold-up girl but we had to take care of some business first" Bunnie said walking up towards sally and Geoffrey.

"Thanks Geoffrey. From now on we'll have to be on alert just in case Eggman has set up any more ambushes" Sally told them ignoring a Geoffrey's 'sucking face should be kept until after the mission' comment which had gotten a blush from both offenders "we have to be quick careful when we plant the charges if we are to meet Tails on time for evac especially with the Combot new cloaking upgrades" the three nodded and proceeded into the factory

Bunnie had her arm in blaster mode Antoine's sword was in his hand Geoffrey had his bow caster fully charged ready to fire at the first machine that moved towards them and Sally had switched her magnum from its 'Kill' setting to 'incinerate' allowing it to blast through the Shadowbots thick armour and still destroy them

"Tails we are heading into the factory now we will regroup at the rendezvous site for pickup in 25 minutes ok" Sally spoke into the radio hearing Geoffrey scoff since he didn't like the fact a child was able to take part in a military op but she ignored him as Tails replied "uhh ok auntie but I might be a little late" Sally noticed the nervousness in his voice and asked "are you alright Tails?" the others caught this and put their attention on her

"Nah it's just a few knock offs I can take care of them though it might take a little bit" sally didn't feel reassured at this but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and said "ok if you are sure" seeing the questioning looks "tails ran into some trouble but he believes he can take care of it" she wasn't sure if they had caught her uncertainty but they didn't say anything and continued into the factory

Tails wearing a gold coloured armour Rotor had specifically designed for him which was the main reason they didn't postpone the op until Sonic got back. It covered his two namesakes which allowed him to fly but unlike normal battle armour it was flexible enough to still allow him to fly using his tails.

His helmet had a single orange line that stretched over his eyes allowing him to see and the sensors that would tell him of threats that he couldn't see approaching as well as an air filter to let him breath, on his right shoulder he had a pouch that held five EMP (electromagnetic pulse) grenades, two plasma grenades and a demo charge to be used on the factory on his left he had a M-5 Phalanx heavy pistol.

He flew into the factory yard and saw the SWATbots in the yard hadn't noticed him yet so he yelled out "hey chrome domes over here!" he landed amongst them as they all spun their heads towards him so fast they would have been broken if they were organic and the one that had a different head than the others said "priority two fox terminate immediately" this caught the young fox unawares as every other time SWATs (I'll be calling them that from now on) had always tried to capture him to Roboticize and that surprise would normally have been fatal as a plasma bullet slammed into his helmet reminding him of where he was.

Tails then turned around and sped out of the swat factory at full speed followed closely by the SWATs which were firing wildly behind him and he quickly learned that their targeting computers had been updated as it took more effort than usual to actually doge them

for five minutes he lead the SWATs on a merry chase gaining more and more of them until he was straining to keep from getting hit and thanking Rotor for putting in a small recharging shielding device or he would have three holes in his back by now.

Deciding that he had enough following him he reached into the pouch and pulled out two EMP grenades and threw them behind him with enough distance that they would fry all of the SWATs at once when he heard the static like blast of the EMPs he turned around and saw the SWATs collapse to the ground like toy soldiers.

He was about to go to his position to place his Demo charge his visor started showing an object incoming at extreme speeds when he heard the sound of a jet engine he knew what was coming and jumped backwards just barely dodging a charge by Sonics' duplicate Metal-Sonic which then turned off its jets and landed with a quick slide turned to face the young fox "well Metal nice seeing you here but I have somewhere I have to be so can we make this session short and you just self-destruct thanks" Tails said in a bored tone getting a metallic laugh from the robotic double

"HEHEHE you think you can beat me alone fur bag?" metal said in his sadistic tone "yeah I mean you aren't all that scary and the track sheet isn't look in your favour I mean what mode is this 47?" the fox asked trying to anger the metal hedgehog into doing something stupid like always but instead the Android laughed

"Yes you and that blasted hedgehog have always beaten me speaking of where is he?" he asked "well sorry iron head but sonic is on this mission but I can dismantle you blind folded if you want?" getting a dark chuckle form Metal "oh well I guess I'll just have to bring you severed head to him after I kill you with my new addition" Metal said with a sadistic axe crazy smile that sent a shiver down the foxes spine "oh really and what's that?" the fox asked curious as to what upgrade he may have gotten as there wasn't any outward changes in his appearance that showed that he had any new equipment

The metal hedgehog looked slightly up with what would be called a confused expression on his face "I guess you would call it..." he didn't finish as tails visor picked up a object about to impact the area he was currently standing in jumping out of the way as a object about his size slammed into the ground throwing up a dust cloud allowing metal to finish "a friend"

Tails tried to figure out what metal meant as the dust began to settle he saw a fox shaped figure about his size with two tails swishing behind it but as the figure became more and more clear he saw that instead of fur and flesh he saw iron "Allow me to introduce my masters newest creation and my newest... teammate Iron-Tails" Metal said introducing the newest android to the fox and just like Metal-Sonic looked like Sonic this Iron-Tails looked like him except the tails which were two large plasma whips which were more solid and tails guessed would do much more damage than a Combots electric whip

"So you're the one I was made to copy eh?" the metal fox asked with a chuckle but unlike metal this android didn't have a metallic tone to his voice "I am going to love ripping you out of that tin can of yours so I can hear your screams as I rip the flesh from your bones" not the metal fox was laughing like a maniac showing its teeth which had a glowing edge where they were coated in some form of energy to add cutting power and unlike metal this copy of himself actually terrified him with just how insane it sounded.

It was then Sally's voice entered his ear from the communicator "Tails we are heading into the factory now we will regroup at the rendezvous site for pickup in 25 minutes ok?" Tails not wanting her to stop what the mission on his account answered "uhh ok auntie but I might be a little late" he almost smacked himself as he couldn't hide his nervousness and he saw the Iron-tails attempt to attack him but metal put his hand on its arm when Iron looked at his partner metal simply said

"He should at least say a few words to his friends since we don't want any unwelcome surprises while we care him to pieces" his smile betrayed the tone of kindness he spoke in. Sally chose then to respond "are you alright Tails?" the concern in her voice almost had Tails tell her the truth of what he was about to face but instead he said "Nah it's just a few knock offs I can take care of them though it might take a little bit" he actually managed to sound brave this time and he managed to get a growl from Metal "ok if you are sure" Sally said as the line went dead

"So you really think you can take both of us without backup?" metal said letting go of Iron who then shot forward Tails barely managed to jump out of the way of Iron's claws and grab the Phalanx on his shoulder but before he could line up a shot at his double Metal appeared beside him with his blade like claws pulled back ready to skewer him

Barely avoiding the claw by leaning backwards Metal's claw ripped through his gun leaving it useless tossing the gun to the side Tails punched Metal in the side the armour he was wearing enhanced the blow allowing him to actually dent Metal's plate skin and send him back a few feet allowing him to duck a side swipe from Iron allowing him to punch the machine in the stomach region before a strong uppercut sending Iron flying back.

"As I said to Sally you two are just a pair of knock offs that will just slow me down for a few minutes" Tails said with a Smirk hidden behind the Helmet "we'll see about that you pathetic Fur-bag" Metal said obviously pissed that he was damaged and charged forwards this time tails reached into the pouch and pulled out a EMP and a plasma grenade he threw the EMP at Metal and the plasma at Iron who Jumped out of the blast radius but allowing tails to focus his attention on Metal.

To Tails surprise the Android didn't dodge the EMP grenade but instead grabbed it and threw it back in Tails face before retreating to a safe distance the EMP detonated in front about a centimetre from his face. Causing his helmet scanners to go haywire as the visor filled with static and warnings he couldn't see anything. As he tried to see through the static he started to look in all directions since he knew that by now Iron would have recovered from the plasma grenade.

His suspicions were proven true as he heard the sound of metal slicing through metal and felt like someone was cutting through his arm with a Plasma cutter as he fell to the ground hearing the sound of his grenades falling to the ground he saw Iron looking at his now blood covered hand his mouth in a psychotic grin saying "so this is blood eh? It's so beautiful. So enchanting I Want MORE! HAHAHA! I will carve you into little pieces then. HAHAHA! I will Hunt down your friends and paint myself in their BLOOD HAHAHA!" Iron was so distracted by his laughing that it didn't notice that Tails was moving towards one of the Plasma grenades so it didn't notice when Tails grabbed it hit the activation button and threw it until it landed in his open mouth

The android had a confused look on its face before it exploded in a flare of Plasma unfortunately tails was close enough to the blast that he was sent skidding along the ground and into a wall and while the armour kept him safe enough that the throw and sudden stop didn't break any bones he was still very disoriented when he opened his eyes he saw Metal standing over him with his claw in the air and saying

"I'll say goodbye to the hedgehog for you" and just as he started to bring the claw down Tails raised his own hand in a vain attempt to stop the Android only something he only felt when near a Chaos emerald flow through him and an arrow of orange chaos energy fired and flew straight through Metal's head destroying the A.I core that was its mind and having the android fall backwards now no more deadly that a heap of scrap

As Tails stood up switching between looking at his hand and the dead android confused he said "but how I don't have a emerald with me only Knuckles and Sonic have the kind of connection with the chaos force" deciding to put the issue aside for now he decided to look at his wound he took off his helmet taking a deep breath of unfiltered fresh air he looked at his shoulder and was surprised at the fact that not only did the metal fox rip though the armour he had completely removed the area where the grenade pouch was leaving a large hole in his armour and the four gashes on his arm which weren't as deep as he had feared.

putting his helmet back on he went back to where the fight was hoping that the demo charge was still intact finding that it was he used his uninjured arm to pick it up and then called Sally on the radio "Hey auntie I've taken care of that trouble I told you about and I'm heading to place my charge now see you at the meeting place" and using his tails to fly away he headed towards the communication relay he was to destroy

In the central command center of the egg-empire (or as the freedom fighters call it the throne of the fat one) two figures watched the security monitors showing the freedom fighters fighting the Shadowbots and Combots attacking the princess and SWATs chasing Tails one was a small frail looking man with very few hairs on his head with a very large nose

The other was the complete opposite of the little one with legs that couldn't seem to be able to with stand the weight of the obese man and arms to match wearing a red jacket and his large moustache on his round head these two were the two overlanders who had concurred Mobius Dr. Julian Robotnik or Eggman as he liked to be called now and his nephew Colin 'Snively' Kintobor

After Robotnik had taken control of the planet and had destroyed the original freedom fighters with help from the snake Trey Scales he had stopped looking for their H.Q which had proven a very bad move as the children that the O.F.F (original freedom fighters) which among them was the princess had learned from them and had followed in their footsteps and started trying to sabotage his efforts Robotnik had allowed them to exists as a form of entertainment as he dealt with what he saw as the real threats which would prove to be his greatest mistake.

As they grew up and adapted to his tactics they quickly went from being a easy way to distract himself to becoming the largest threat to his empire especially the blue hedgehog known as sonic and the problem only increased when they had finally met up with the other freedom fighter groups and began to coordinate with them. Turning it from a bunch of small uncoordinated groups resisting the inevitable to a full scale war of resistance and it was all because of that one blue hedgehog

Now while he knew that Sonic wasn't their leader he was however the reason that they were still capable of resisting him for without the blue wonder he would have captured the princess early on in their attempts to sabotage him and as he watched the SWATs chase the young fox he now had as his second priority on his to kill list just behind his Nemesis sonic who he was constantly watching on all his cameras for when he saw the cameras on his Shadowbots giving him a perfect view of the princess being forced behind a pillar to avoid fire and let out a cackle at the site of his enemies now on the run

"BWOHOHOHOHOHO! Isn't this delightful Snively my enemies are scurrying about trying to keep from being killed and running around like the vermin they are!" as his uncle continued to laugh at the freedom fighters Snively continued to watch the monitors trying to figure out why his uncle hadn't just sent an entire battalion after them instead of laying traps and sending out the metal copy that still had not gained any results after the kitsune

As Snively watched the monitors he became afraid as the cameras on the Shadowbots started going dark and all the SWATs suddenly went dead as well he knew he was going to be put through allot of pain for what had just happened but he knew he would be in for much worse if he didn't report it "umm uncle Robotnik sir?" Snively said with fear in his voice a quick what from his uncle and Snively pointed at the screens when he looked at the screens going dark he let out a growl before saying

"Luckily I have put up a few new security measures in that factory" he then hit a switch and another screen turned on "not let's see how that freak of a fox can take metal-sonic along with my newest creation" Snively's uncle said with a dark chuckle confusing the small man as he didn't know of any new projects that his uncle had been working on.

Deciding not to question his uncle as to what he had built this time and watching the metal monstrosity be dismantled again by the fox while watching as the android once again missed skewering his target before refocusing back on the fox before it questioned him on the whereabouts of the hedgehog only to get a reply that he was not expecting and getting a laugh from his uncle "BWAHAHA I've been paranoid that the hedge-rat would pop up for nothing" Snively however didn't agree with the dictator as it could have been a lie to try and get the machine to lower its guard for a trap.

But valuing his own personal safety over pointing out the flaws in his uncles plans he watched and wondered why his uncle installed emotions into it and why he hadn't removed the anger that caused it to do stupid things as he was shocked as something almost turned the fox into paste.

He watched as Metal-Sonic introduced the newcomer as Iron-Tails watching the young fox reel back in confusion and surprise at his new double when he heard his uncle say "I was thinking of calling it plasma-tails but it didn't roll off the tongue as well as this" apparently explaining why he named his new weapon what he named it.

Snively watched surprised as his uncle's two weapons attacked the fox as a team instead of competing to kill their target and that their teamwork was close to the level of the hedgehog and kitsune and actually thought that they would finally get rid of one of their greatest threats and when the fox got that EMP to the face and started looking around wildly as though looking for the machine his uncle had made.

Snively heard his almost squeal with glee as the new Iron-Tails cut through the originals armour and flesh until the machine decided to go slasher crazy compete with its own psychotic laugh resulting in a grenade in the mouth he actually heard his uncle face palm and say "remind me to work that part of his programming out" with a quick 'yes sir' Snively looked at vid screen that showed what metal was seeing and showing the fox was about to be skewered knowing that the fox was going to be dead soon he was shocked as the fox shot an arrow of energy out of his hand destroying metal

"GRAHHHH how did that happen he didn't have any other weapon systems on that suit!" Robotnik said slamming his hand into his metal chair with enough force to dent it showing he had more power in his arms that they indicated. Snively deciding to preserve his own life quickly and silently left the room to try and get as far away from his uncle as he could before he learned of what happened to the Freedom Fighters in the factory hearing his uncle bellow "WHY DIDN'T I PUT ANY CAMERAS IN THAT FACTORY!"

Sally reached into her pack taking out a charge placing it on the factory controls she then looked out the window at the assembly room that had been assigned for her to place the charges in many of the tracks and support pillars now had the charges on them she hoped they had enough charges to completely destroy the factory as they were larger than they had believed so they had to split the bombs between them thus thinning the amount of bombs in each area

As Sally headed towards the exit her radio suddenly flared to life she went to turn it off and yell at whoever was transmitting after she gave the order for radio silence when tails voice came out of it "Hey auntie I've taken care of that trouble I told you about and I'm heading to place my charge now see you at the meeting place" and as the radio went dead the alarms started going off Sally than grabbed the bag holding the last explosive as she ran out of the control room

"What just happened?" questioned Geoffrey's voice from the radio taking it she said "I forgot I didn't give Tails the order for radio silence so he radioed in he's heading towards his target now" she heard him mutter something under his breath as he had also forgotten the fox or didn't think him of consequence "Either way it doesn't matter we need to get to the exit now!" yelled bunny into her radio "agreed we'll meet up outside"

On her way out she met up with Geoffrey "I hope you will remember this next time you decide to bring a child on a mission" he said with not even trying to hide his arrogance. She was about to tell him to shut up as the ground was rocked by an explosion "did one of the bombs go off?" she asked bracing herself against the wall "no that didn't feel strong enough to be one of our bombs but then what?" Geoffrey said. Sally's eyes widened before she ran forward saying "Bunnie and Antoine must be in trouble" Geoffrey ran after her in hopes of keeping her safe

When they got to where the explosion came from which just happened to be near the way they entered they saw Bunnie and Antoine pinned down on against the far hallway by what looked like a giant spider with Eggmans face "Bunnie!" Sally yelled to her friend hearing her call Bunnie waved at the squirrel before pulling back into cover as the Eggbot fired at her again "where is that bumbling fool D'Coolette?" Geoffrey.

Realizing her friend was alone Sally started looking for Antoine and she found halfway between them and the bot laying unconscious hidden from the Robot's view by a knocked over conveyer belt knowing he was safe for now Sally focused on the machine it was very well armoured but she was able to see a few likely weak points one was right above the Robotnik face as a red orb of light and the others were the joints which didn't have any armour on them

Sally coming up with a plan used the radio to ask Bunnie "can you use your shield to provide a distraction Bunnie?" she ignored the questioning look Geoffrey was giving her as Bunnie responded "sorry gal but that thing took out mah shield when it attacked me and twain why what is your plan?" disappointed at that she answered "I have one charge left so while you provided cover I was going to set the timer on it and throw it on that thing" Sally saw her friend put her head against the wall she was using for cover thinking when Geoffrey reminded her that he was there

"I can help as well princess" Sally with an embarrassed look said "I kind of forgot you were here geff" he looked like he had actually been struck at that before muttering under his breath as Bunnie radioed back in "Ah could probably give ya a few minutes before I have to take cover again or that thing gets me and if Geoffrey helps we could probably give ya 10 minutes" Sally worried that they might get hurt but before she could say anything Geoffrey said "then it's a plan"

Sally looked at him about to pull rank and stop him but he had already run out into the main hall/factory with Bunnie doing the same thing on her side both firing at the bot as they ran for cover in the hall as the egg machine started firing at the two rebels sally took out the charge and took a deep breath before leaping out of cover and sprinting at full speed towards the Spideregg when she got to wear Antoine was she had to take cover as a micro missile almost hit her.

Taking cover beside the unconscious coyote she peered over the conveyor belt for a second before quickly ducking back under cover dogging an energy bullet which left an indent in the belt hearing the crunch of metal indicating the thing was moving she looked out again seeing that it was now about a quarter of the way down the hall she decided that now was the best chance at getting a hit while being out of the blast zone she set the timer for 30 seconds and got ready to blast the thing to mars

Standing up she quickly threw the bomb with her full strength before diving back under her cover and covering her ears hoping that she had hit the machine when she heard the blast it sounded like a reactor had collapsed and feeling the heat of the fire passing by her felt like she was going to die but then it stopped with Antoine Shouting "Mon Dieu! What is happening?" standing up fully conscious and aware he saw where the machine had died and his jaw dropped

When Sally stood up and looked at where the spiderbot once was she was shocked at the sight of a five foot deep crater hearing a whistle from behind her she looked at Geoffrey walking up behind her "I think we may have brought too many if they are all that strong" he said and Sally had to agree but then again you could never be too sure "either way we have spent too much time here and the drop ship will probably be waiting for us" and after getting Antoine to pick his jaw off the ground they proceeded to the drop point.

When they got there they could see the drop ship just about there when they heard a young voice yell "hey auntie over here!" they looked over to where the voice came from and were shocked when they saw Tails and his arm dripping blood when he landed he nearly fell over Sally quickly rushed over to him saying "my god Tails what happened to your arm?" pushing the release button on the back of his armour to release the arm portion of the armour

"Aww come on Auntie Sally Sonic get's cut like this all the time and you don't worry over him" Tails complained trying to pull his arm away from her. Sally almost slapped her self knowing this was partially her fault and that since sonic always healed faster than normal a wound that would normally cause someone to bleed out wasn't as serious on him since it would heal in a few minutes "that's because sonic heals fast enough that it isn't the same kind of problem like it would be on me and you." Sally explained as she took out a med- gel and used it on his wound speeding up the healing process healing it enough that the bleeding

"Well that will have to do until we get back to knothole but you might get a scar from that" Sally told him as the drop ship landed and they started towards it Tails nearly fell over again Sally caught him and said "you might also have a little blood loss" Tails just rubbed his head and walked towards the drop ship when they got on they told the plot to lift off.

When they were high enough and about a mile away sally took out a small controller and pressed the button activating the bombs and the factory quickly became a ball of fire as large explosions tore through the metal frame that held the building together knowing that they could be heard from the fat ones throne (yes this is going to be a running gag) they could almost hear his screams of anger as they flew back home.

This has to be my longest chapter ever written well anyway please leave your impressions in the reviews and tell me how you liked it

Also for those who can notice I am not going to pretend I got the original idea from Ghosts of the past but the content is 100% mine except the characters beside the one OC I am going to be introducing in a few chapters

Finally I am going to ask for no flames but anyone who can point me to a good sonic beta reader would be welcome also if any of you felt creped out by my Iron-Tails don't worry by the time I end this story you will probably understand why I thought of naming it Nightmare-Tails

So tune in next time as they get some down time and Sonic himself show up with a few new tricks he picked up at Angel Island!


End file.
